Relief
by Dorrica
Summary: After briefly losing consciousness, Randall wakes up to realize someone has come to his aid. Set several weeks after Randall's banishment. [One-shot]


**Title: **Relief

**Summary: **After briefly losing consciousness, Randall wakes up to realize someone has come to his aid. (Set several weeks after Randall's banishment)

**Rating: **K

**Disclaimer: **The film "Monsters Inc" is property of Disney and Pixar Animation. I make no profit from these writings.

**Author's Note: **I really don't know where this story came from. I seriously just wanted some excuse to write a story with Sulley hugging Randall and sobbing all over him for some reason….and this happened. I don't even know what I'm doing anymore. Please excuse the terrible quality. This story was honestly just thrown together.

* * *

The first thing Randall was able to acknowledge when he awoke was how warm his face felt. Even before he was able to open his eyes, he thought perhaps he was running a very high fever. But once he cracked both eyes open, he was met with a sideways view of a crackling fire. Wait, a fire? He didn't remember building a fire. In fact, he didn't remember much of anything. Everything felt hazy to him. He vaguely remembered collapsing against the soft dirt and dead leaves, unable to go any further at that point. How long ago that had been, he couldn't be sure, but he had already lost all track of time, anyway. He didn't know how long he had been wandering around these woods, but he knew it was probably getting dangerously close to being months now, surely. Or maybe it just seemed that way. Maybe it had only been a couple of weeks. He didn't know. It was too much to think about, anyway.

As his memories slowly began catching up with him, Randall was also able to recall something else that had occurred as he had been drifting in and out of consciousness, though he had to wonder if he had just been imagining the whole thing. He could recall someone kneeling beside him, sliding their hands under his body and gently lifting him off the ground. Whoever it had been, their entire body felt warm and soft, but he was never able to get a look at their face. It couldn't have been a human, he was sure of that. No human could have lifted him that easily, but who else could it have been? No, it had just been his imagination, he was sure of it.

Slowly rising into a sitting position, Randall frowned in confusion as he noticed a blanket slide against his scales and pool around his midsection. He did a quick survey of the vicinity, noticing other various items that were not natural to the environment, such as a battery-powered lantern, and a large backpack. Noticing a bottle of water nestled in one of the side pockets of that backpack, Randall clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, noticing that it wasn't as dry as it had been the last few days. So he hadn't been imagining things. Someone _had _found him, and they had given him water and built a fire to keep him warm. But where had this person gone, and just who or _what _was this person? Surely they intended to come back, considering their supplies had been left behind.

As if on cue, he suddenly heard loud, heavy footsteps approaching. Randall instinctively blended with his surroundings, though he knew there was probably no reason to feel threatened. He looked past the fire and into the darkness of the forest, holding his breath as the stranger drew closer. Finally, a large figure stepped out of the darkness, a large collection of firewood piled up in his arms. Randall's eyes immediately widened as the light of the fire illuminated the blue fur and purple polkadots. To say he was surprised would have been an understatement, but he was honestly surprised he was surprised. Who else would it have been? Who else would have known he was here? But why would he even care? He was the one who had put him here, after all. A person would _have _to not care in order to subject someone to this kind of suffering.

Sulley's eyes widened with alarm as he thought for a moment that his charge had picked himself up and fled the scene, but before his mind could even prompt him to start looking for the reptilian monster, Randall allowed himself to reappear before his rival.

"Sullivan?"

Sulley immediately dropped the firewood and rushed over to the other monster, startling him as he dropped to his knees and threw his arms around him, pulling him tightly against his chest. "I didn't know if you were going to wake up. I thought I was too late!"

Randall became completely rigid against the larger monster's embrace, staring wide-eyed over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry! I know you'll probably never forgive me and I don't blame you, but….I had to find you. I was wrong. _We _were wrong. I just…I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Randall suddenly cringed, any possible urge to start yelling and cursing at the other monster dissolving as he heard him begin to cry. He relaxed somewhat, slowly letting his hovering hand rest against the other's back. "You know, I had quite a long list of things I wanted to say to you once I saw you again, Sullivan, but your blubbering is sucking all the fun out of it."

The larger monster smiled slightly, his grip tightening around the slender monster, who grunted in response. "I was beginning to lose hope that I'd ever find you. I don't know what scared me more: finding you dead, or not finding you at all."

"All right, all right, you're glad I'm alive, but I won't be for long if you keep squeezing me like this! I can hardly breathe, Sullivan!"

Sulley finally pulled away, smiling sheepishly as he wiped at the corner of his eye. Randall took a moment to really get a good look at their surroundings, his frown deepening as realization set in. "Be honest, Sullivan. We're _both_ lost now, aren't we?"


End file.
